Stormlord
Stormlord is a prestige class that was introduced in Mask of the Betrayer. Description Stormlords wield thunder and lightning like a warrior wields his sword. Because of their command of one of the most destructive aspects of nature, Stormlords are viewed with awe and fear by lesser folk, regardless of their motivation. Requirements Saving throws: Fortitude +4 Feats: Toughness, Great Fortitude, Weapon Focus in a Stormlord weapon (Spear, Throwing axe, Dart, or Shuriken) Spellcasting: Able to cast 3rd-level divine spells. Class Features Spells Per Day/Spells Known: When a new Stormlord level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as though he had gained a level in whatever divine spellcasting class gave him access to 3rd-level divine spells. If the character has more than one applicable divine spellcasting class, he must pick one to improve. Class Progression Electricity Resistance Stormlords are granted resistance to Electrical Damage 5/- at 1st level, 10/- at 4th level, and 15/- at 7th level. Enhanced Weapons Stormlord weapons (Spear, Throwing axe, Dart, or Shuriken) get +1 a enhancement bonus at 1st level, +2 at 6th level, and +3 at 9th level. This enhancement bonus stacks with any enhancement bonus on the weapon, so if you have a Spear +5 you'll actually get a +8 enhancement at level 9. Shock Weapon At the 2nd level, a Stormlord may add 1d8 Electricity damage to their weapon for 20 rounds (if they are wielding a Stormlord weapon: Spear, Throwing Axe, Dart, or Shuriken). Notes: *This ability sometimes does not affect a character's weapon if it already has elemental damage on it, such as +1d6 fire damage or +2 magical damage. *The damage bonus is temporarily applied to the weapon and will show up in its description when examined. *This ability has no limit on uses per day. Shocking Burst Weapon At the 5th level, Shock Weapon adds 1d8 Electrical plus an extra 2d8 on critical hits for 20 rounds. Shocking Burst and Sonic Weapon Same as Shocking Burst, with an added 1d8 Sonic Damage (for a total of 2d8, plus 2d8 on critical hits). Gained at 8th level. Electricity Immunity At the 9th level, a Stormlord is fully Immune to Electrical Damage. Extended Storm Avatar At the 10th level, a Stormlord may cast Storm Avatar as though Druid with caster level equal to character level with Extend Spell, once per day. This provides an increased movement speed, immunity to ranged attacks (excluding those that score critical hits) and Knockdown, +3d6 bonus electrical damage on attacks with melee weapons, and will last 1 round per character level (not class or caster level). 3.5E comparison *This prestige class requires the character to have chosen Talos as her patron deity when playing in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting and be chaotic evil, chaotic neutral, or neutral evil. If playing in a setting that does not have Talos then Stormlord works well with any god of storms, obviously, but is also appropriate for nature deites or clerics and druids that venerate nature or the weather in the abstract without worshiping a specific deity. *In addition to the prerequistes listed above, a character who wants to become a Stormlord must have been struck by a bolt of lightning and survived. Whether this was a natural bolt or one created by magic (e.g. created by spells such as Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, or Call Lightning) does not matter. External resources *Stormlord FAQ Category:Classes Category:Prestige classes Category:Combat classes